A Wi-Fi network may be formed by one or more access points (APs) that provide a wireless communication channel or link with a number of client devices or stations (STAs). Establishing a Wi-Fi connection between an AP and a STA typically involves a number of steps that must be completed (in order) before the STA and AP can begin exchanging data with one another. First, the STA scans all available channels (e.g., by broadcasting probe requests and/or listening for beacon frames) to identify APs and/or other devices that are within Wi-Fi communication range. Each available AP may respond to a probe request by sending back a probe response containing basic service set (BSS) information pertaining to that AP's network. Next, the STA selects one of the APs to connect to, based on the associated network information. For example, the STA may select the AP with the highest signal strength. The STA then authenticates and associates with the selected AP. Finally, the STA performs a 4-way handshake with the AP to generate dynamic keys for encrypting (and decrypting) data communicated between the devices.
Once connected, the STA may subsequently attempt to change or update one or more connection settings (e.g., by enabling or disabling one or more features or capabilities of the AP). For example, the STA may update the connection settings with the AP by sending a re-association request (e.g., with the updated settings) to the AP. If re-association is successful, the AP may send a re-association response back to the STA indicating acceptance of the updated settings. A successful re-association is typically followed by another handshake operation between the STA and the AP. This handshake is similar, if not identical, to the handshake operation that is performed when the STA initially associates to the AP (e.g., when a connection between the STA and the AP was first established), and may consume a considerable amount of time.